


two against one

by knightspur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Seokmin, bottom!mingyu, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: The thing is, Mingyu usually wouldn’t mind finding out his two best friends have started… doing whatever it is they’re doing. He’s happy for them, of course, because he loves them both and he wants them to be happy.But it’s been three weeks since he got dumped and he’s not quite over the worst of it yet and whatever Minghao and Seokmin are doing they’re obviously trying to keep it a secret from him.





	two against one

It’s not that Mingyu is looking for anything fancy when he sends a message to Minghao and Seokmin begging them to rescue him from his misery. Knowing the two of them, his expectations are as high as takeout, several bottles of cheap red wine and watching crappy movies until they all inevitably pass out on the couch. He’s even made up his mind already to sit in between them to keep them from making out when they think he’s asleep (as if he wasn’t already aware _that_ was a thing.)

So when Minghao shows up at his apartment with one of his Nice Clubbing Outfits on, Seokmin in tow, Mingyu is just a little confused.

“I don’t really wanna go out…” he says, backing up already to let the two of them through the door. He doesn’t miss how Minghao quickly shakes his hand out of Seokmin’s but he doesn’t comment on it either.

“It’s been like three weeks,” Minghao says, rolling his eyes and waving Mingyu in the direction of his room. “You can’t just hide in here forever.”

Mingyu can’t help but resent that a little— he definitely _can_ hide at home forever.

He must make a face because Seokmin laughs behind Minghao, hiding it badly behind one of his hands. Minghao manages to shove them both into Mingyu’s room, immediately turning his attention to Mingyu’s closet instead of the two of them. Mingyu flops on the bed with a sigh, wiggling over to make space for Seokmin to lay down next to him. There are times where his bed hardly feels big enough to hold him by himself, so there’s no way for them to lay where Seokmin isn’t half on top of him, his head ending up against Mingyu’s shoulder.

“He’s not listening,” Mingyu says, his chin against the top of Seokmin’s head. Seokmin giggles, shaking his head, dark hair tickling against Mingyu’s neck.

“We’ll have fun, though,” Seokmin says, twisting one of the buttons of his shirt between his fingers. “You won’t even have to spend money on your own drinks or anything.”

“Since when?” Mingyu asks, leaning back in an effort to look at Seokmin’s face better. It doesn’t work, Seokmin just leans more of his weight back as well. Mingyu falls all the way back, groaning dramatically from the weight of Seokmin on top of him. Seokmin laughs, rolling so he’s curled against Mingyu’s side, head still pillowed on his chest.

“We’re taking you out,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. There’s a quick beam of a smile on his face and Mingyu’s stomach goes a little gooey when he realizes how closely squished together they are on the bed. “Don’t worry about anything.”

“Fine,” Mingyu says, dropping his head back against the pillow if only to put a little distance between them. Minghao turns around, apparently having decided on what clothes Mingyu should wear, laughing when he looks down at the two of them.

“Can’t you at least sit up?” He asks, swatting the side of Seokmin’s thigh with one hand. “You’re gonna mess up your shirt.”

“It’s fine,” Seokmin says, sitting up and smoothing it out anyway. Mingyu gives the back of it a tug, dragging it lower on the nape of his neck. He holds onto it even when Seokmin tries to wiggle away, only letting go when the neckline drags low enough that he can see the faded ring of teeth at the juncture of his shoulder, his face heating up. He’s not sure if Seokmin is even aware it’s there but Minghao’s eyes linger for a second too long on the spot.

Mingyu’s stomach twists into a knot and he rolls off the side of the bed while Seokmin is still fixing his clothes. “I’ll go change.”

For a second, both of them stop to stare at him. It’s not like they haven’t ever seen him change clothes before but even though they’re in Mingyu’s room it feels suddenly like he’s intruding on them. He snags whatever Minghao picked from his hands, darting into the bathroom before either of them can voice a complaint.

Just before the door clicks shut, he can hear Seokmin’s voice ask _”Are you sure this is a good idea?”_

**{* * *}**

The thing is, Mingyu usually wouldn’t mind finding out his two best friends have started… doing whatever it is they’re doing. He’s happy for them, of course, because he loves them both and he wants them to be happy.

But it’s been three weeks since he got dumped and he’s not quite over the worst of it yet and whatever Minghao and Seokmin are doing they’re obviously trying to keep it a secret from him. Both of those factors together mean that by the time they actually get out to the club that Minghao picked (of course), Mingyu is more than ready to take advantage of the offer to buy him drinks.

He has the dubious honor of having the highest tolerance for alcohol out of the three of them, so by the time Minghao is at the bottom of his third glass of red wine (Mingyu and Seokmin both groaned when he ordered it) and Seokmin has finished the second _’special cocktail’_ that the bartender recommended him (with a look on his face that Mingyu was a little worried would lead to his sudden, bloody end), Mingyu is the only one who isn’t at least a little drunk.

Usually, he wouldn’t mind it since someone has to be responsible for the two idiots he calls his friends, but he’s sad and Seokmin is leaning his head on Minghao’s shoulder, giggling at something he’s said. It makes Mingyu feel even more alone than he did before the two of them showed up to drag him out for the evening. He’s probably going to get yelled at by one or both of them for sulking into his drink but he can’t quite stop himself, using the nail of his thumb to peel the label off his beer in damp strips.

“Mingyu-ya,” Seokmin says, drawing all the syllables of Mingyu’s name out long, tossing an arm over his shoulders. “Are you still sad?”

“No,” Mingyu says, sad. Seokmin giggles, leaning over the space between their seats to put his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder, a wide smile on his face.

“You’re supposed to be cheered up,” Seokmin says, shaking his head. He leans in further, almost knocking himself over, planting a messy kiss on Mingyu’s cheek.

Mingyu yelps, mostly in surprise, jerking away but reaching a hand out to keep Seokmin from losing his balance entirely. From over Seokmin’s shoulder, Minghao is staring at the two of them with a look on his face that Mingyu can’t quite understand.

“I’m fine,” he says, shaking his head with a little smile. It’s probably not entirely convincing but he downs the rest of his beer without thinking too hard about it.

"I'm gonna go dance," he says, partially in a desperate attempt to evade the stares on both their faces. He doesn't wait for either of them to answer; to offer to go with him or complain or try to buy him another drink.

They probably want time to themselves, anyway.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in Mingyu's mouth when he walks away, trying to swallow it down with all the rest of the feelings that have been tormenting him these past few weeks.

The club is busy enough that once he weaves his way to the center of the clotted dance floor he can't see Minghao or Seokmin anymore, focusing instead on the guy whose hands are on his hips, grinding against the back of one of his thighs. Mingyu is adjusted to being the tallest person wherever he is, so he's not so bothered anymore by the feeling of someone breathing against his shoulders or rubbing themselves against one of this thighs rather than his ass. It's impossible to avoid, anyway.

He doesn't exactly feel better, dancing by himself with a guy who doesn't even bother to try and introduce himself in the brief quiet between songs.

Instead, he looks up at Mingyu with a wide, loose grin, running his hands up the front of the silky shirt that Minghao picked out for him, pausing to fiddle with each button like he wants to pinch them open.

"You're good at dancing for a giant," he says, which Mingyu can't exactly classify as a compliment.

Before the next song starts, the guy does flick open the top button of Mingyu's shirt, revealing more of his collarbone. Mingyu makes a face, shoving the guy's hands off of him and stepping away as much as he can with a shake of his head.

He doesn't feel better-- he just feels gross and even more alone than he did when he was moping in his apartment. The guy looks like he's about to be upset with Mingyu's rejection when someone else wraps their arms around Mingyu's waist, the broad warmth of someone else pressing into his back.

Usually, Mingyu would protest but he can recognize Seokmin from his neat hands where they're resting at Mingyu's stomach, bunched possessively in the front of his shirt. He glances, holding back the desire to laugh at the attempted intimidation of Seokmin's expression. The guy seems to decide it's more effort than Mingyu is worth, shaking his head and walking away after saying something that Mingyu can't hear over the music.

Mingyu is expecting Seokmin to let him go but he doesn't. He loosens his arms enough to turn Mingyu to face him, beaming up with one of those smiles that makes his nose wrinkle and his eyes curve perfectly.

"Thanks," he says, bending down so his mouth is close to Seokmin's ear so he can hear. Seokmin laughs, smoothing his palms over Mingyu's hips.

"I told you not to worry," Seokmin says, smug, his breath blowing warm against Mingyu's neck. They've started swaying unconsciously together with the music and Mingyu lets one of his arms drape over Seokmin's shoulders, nodding his head.

"You did," he says, glancing up and scanning over the crowd. "Where's Hao?"

Seokmin shrugs, pulling Mingyu closer with a fake pout on his face. "Have fun with me first."

Mingyu isn't sure exactly what he means but he nods in agreement anyway, swallowing hard when Seokmin hauls their hips together. Part of him wants to ask exactly what's going on between him and Minghao but he's scared of what the answer might be. It doesn't help that they're so close together that one of Seokmin's legs is caught between Mingyu's, their faces close enough together for their breaths to mingle.

Whatever the answer is, he can hold off hearing it for one more night.

"Are you having fun yet?" Seokmin asks when the song ends. One of his hands slips from Mingyu's hips to rest in his pocket; not really squeezing his ass but with his palm resting warm and broad against it.

"Y- yeah," Mingyu says, stumbling over the word. It's not like Seokmin grabbing his ass is _unusual_ but it's different this time— there's no obvious joke and the smile on Seokmin's face is soft, restrained.

So Mingyu is totally unprepared when Seokmin closes the remaining distance and kisses him.

There's an eagerness to the way Seokmin kisses that's so perfectly fitting and Mingyu can't help but smile, his lips parting to the warm press of Seokmin's tongue, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

It's nice until Mingyu remembers the way Minghao stared at the hickey he left on Seokmin's neck earlier. He pulls back abruptly, face red, staring at Seokmin with a shocked expression that must be almost comical.

"Sorry!" Seokmin blurts out before Mingyu even gets the chance to ask him what's going on. "I thought you wanted me to."

Mingyu _did_ want him to, but that doesn't change the facts.

"What about Minghao?" He says, pulling his hand back from Seokmin's neck to resist the urge to pull him back into the kiss.

Seokmin's nervous expression melts into a warm smile. "Minghao said I should do it."

Mingyu is entirely too sober to be having a conversation like this, and there are far too many people surrounding them. He grabs hold of Seokmin's wrist, dragging him off of the dance floor and to a little booth tucked in the corner with no one occupying it.

"Minghao said you should kiss me?" Mingyu asks both his eyebrows raised. His face is glowing with heat and Seokmin's is no better. He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes darting nervously off to the side.

"Well, kinda," he says, drawing nonsense patterns on the table in front of him. "We were sorta both planning on talking to you together but I got excited."

"Excited about what?" Mingyu asks, his whole head filled up with white noise.

Seokmin's chin ducks close to his chest, looking up at the table rather than at Mingyu. "You."

Whatever Seokmin means by that refuses to process in Mingyu's head and Seokmin sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Can I tell Minghao we're over here?"

He peeks up to see Mingyu nod, still trying to click the puzzle together in his head. Seokmin digs his phone out, leaving it laying on the table after he finishes his message to Minghao, staring at it. He looks strangely small, curled in on himself like he's scared Mingyu is going to be mad at him for whatever is going on and there's a large part of Mingyu's mind that wants to abandon whatever this conversation is and go back to dancing with Seokmin if it'll make him smile again.

Minghao finds them before Mingyu has the chance to suggest it. He glances between the two of them before cuffing Mingyu on the back of the head, stuffing himself in the seat next to him.

"Ya! What'd you do?" He says, frowning. Seokmin jolts upright, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"I messed it up," he says, his voice a whine.

"Seoku kissed me," Mingyu says at the same time. He can still feel the pressure of it against his lips.

Minghao blinks, probably sorting out their tangled voices, looking at Seokmin and then once again at Mingyu.

And then he laughs, leaning his elbow against the table for support.

"I should have known," he says, a bright smile still on his face. Out of all the responses Minghao could have had, this is the one Mingyu finds the most confusing. Minghao reaches to catch Seokmin's hand in his, giving him a rare, warm smile that makes even Mingyu's heart catch in his chest. "You got too excited."

"Sorry," Seokmin says, though that only sounds half true.

"What's going on?" Mingyu asks, a little annoyed this time. He’s clearly the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on and he’d rather not be the butt of Seokmin and Minghao’s joke. There’s still a little grin on Minghao’s face like he’s waiting for Mingyu to figure it out on his own.

There’s still a little flash of guilt on Seokmin’s face when Mingyu sweeps his glare over the both of them and Minghao must finally decide it’s worth actually saying something.

“We were gonna talk to you first,” Minghao says, tossing a look in Seokmin’s direction. Seokmin puffs his cheeks out in a pout in response, his hands tucked in between his legs, looking thoroughly scolded.

“About what?” Mingyu says, drawing his voice out into a whine as well. Minghao’s little smile disappears, vanishing in favor of a more thoughtful expression.

“Ah, this is hard,” Minghao says, shaking his head. Mingyu is about to keep complaining when Minghao leans in and plants their lips together instead, his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder like he’s trying to keep Mingyu from yanking back.

Mingyu yelps out a surprised sound that gets caught in the kiss, not sure if he should be leaning away or kissing Minghao back like a not insignificant part of him is dying to. He doesn’t get a chance to make up his mind before Minghao pulls back, the bouncing lights from the dance floor behind him splashing vivid colors over his skin.

As stupid as it may be, Mingyu’s first response is to cast a nervous glance at Seokmin. Whatever response he was expecting it’s not the smile glowing on his face— a little apprehensive but pleased, almost the same look he had after kissing Mingyu himself.

“Aren’t you guys…” Mingyu trails off, looking at the both of them before swallowing hard. There’s a sudden weight to both of them staring at him and Mingyu’s starting to figure out exactly why. “You’re dating, aren’t you?”

Seokmin’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink out of surprise and Minghao hesitates before shrugging his shoulders. “Sort of.”

“If you’re sort of dating you can’t kiss me,” Mingyu says, his voice getting higher as he tries to make it through that sentence with his sanity intact. Minghao’s mouth draws into a little scowl, opening his mouth to start arguing.

Seokmin leans across the small table, grabbing hold of both of their hands and shaking his head. “Don’t get in a fight!”

“I’m not,” Minghao says, flipping his hand over to tangle his fingers with Seokmin’s, managing to sound a little annoyed still. Seokmin beams at him anyway and Mingyu’s stomach continues doing an anxious dance on its own.

“We talked about it,” Seokmin says, giving Mingyu’s hand a little squeeze. “We didn’t wanna be dating and leave you out.”

“What?” Mingyu says, feeling like someone must’ve come along and filled his head up with cotton. This is the kind of thing he wouldn’t even let himself dream about even for all the time he’s spent nurturing embarrassing crushes on not one but both of his best friends.

But Seokmin’s face is utterly sincere, his lip trapped between his teeth, looking like his entire world hinges on Mingyu’s answer. Seokmin can’t lie for shit, which means he has to be telling the truth.

“Get it?” Minghao says, his voice a little quieter, losing its annoyed sharpness.

Mingyu nods his head dumbly, his stomach twisting itself into a knot.

This time when Minghao leans in to kiss him, Mingyu is expecting it and falls into it without letting his mind talk him out of it. He doesn’t get what’s going on, at least not entirely, but he understands enough to tangle his fingers in the back of Minghao’s hair and let Minghao lick into his mouth.

He almost bumps their teeth together when he feels the broad press of Seokmin against his back again, having wiggled his way around the curve of the booth to slide his hands up Mingyu’s sides, his mouth pressing warm and soft against the nape of Mingyu’s neck. It’s impossible to hear anything over the thud of his own heart pounding in his ears but he can feel the vibrations up his throat of the sound he makes when Minghao’s teeth tease over his lower lip.

Seokmin laughs against the back of his neck and Mingyu can feel that too, every nerve in his body lighting up. There’s a lazy smile on Minghao’s face when he pulls back, Mingyu’s fingers still in his hair. Mingyu is expecting him to say something but he’s distracted by Seokmin’s fingers catching the underside of his chin, turning his head to the side to take up Minghao’s place.

The angle is a little awkward and with the table constraining them to the tight space of the booth there’s a limit to how close they can actually get but Mingyu makes the best of it anyway. He didn’t get to enjoy kissing Seokmin enough the first time; how warm and eager he is, his fingers sliding to cup around the side of Mingyu’s face rather than just hold onto his jaw.

Minghao isn’t happy with being left out it seems, because he wiggles himself close enough to drag his teeth down the side of Mingyu’s neck, sliding an arm around his back. Seokmin’s other hand is resting on the inside of his thigh and it’s getting difficult to chart where exactly the both of them are touching him.

“We should probably go home,” Minghao says, his mouth still pressed to the side of Mingyu’s neck. It’s lower and heavier than usual and it’s probably impossible for the two of them not to notice the little shiver that creeps down Mingyu’s spine.

Seokmin pulls back from the kiss with a little huff, pausing to bump the bridge of his nose against Mingyu’s and smile. "You're coming too, right?"

The question makes Mingyu's face heat up even as he quickly nods his head in agreement. Seokmin's smile grows wider, his eyes curving and Mingyu has a moment to consider exactly how fucked he might be when it comes to the both of them. Minghao laughs behind him, pulling Mingyu out of the booth by one of his arms before he has a chance to psych himself out any further.

**{* * *}**

Because they had started the night out planning on getting drunk, they have to take a cab all the way back to Mingyu's apartment (since he's the only one of them living by himself.) He winds up squished in the middle seat, even though Minghao is skinnier and would have a much easier time. But before Mingyu has a chance to even start complaining about being uncomfortable he's distracted by hands wandering up his thighs on either side.

It's hard to make himself sit still, especially when Minghao pinches at the inside of his thigh and leans in to nip at the lobe of his ear at the same time. Seokmin has his face turned toward the window but Mingyu can see his smile in the reflection and he has his hand massaging the muscle of Mingyu's thigh as well. There isn't enough room for Mingyu to do anything other than squish his knees tight together and hope neither one of them notices the embarrassing half-hard tent in his pants.

Even if they didn't have their hands on him for the full duration of the ride, Mingyu would probably still be having a hard time. As it is he's left squirming from the drag of Minghao's teeth over the side of his neck, leaving no doubt in his mind exactly where the dark bruise on Seokmin's shoulder came from.

It takes far, far too long for the cab to pull up in front of his building, and when it does Mingyu tumbles out the door directly behind Seokmin, leaving Minghao behind to pay. As soon as he's standing upright Seokmin has a grasp on both of his hands, dragging Mingyu through the doors with a laugh.

"Are we leaving Minghao behind?" He asks, laughing himself. Seokmin shakes his head, glancing around the small lobby before leaning up and kissing Mingyu again, hands weaving their way into his hair to pull his face down. Mingyu smiles, grasping at the flare of Seokmin's hips to make sure they don't go stumbling over. He sighs against Seokmin's lips, mouth opening to let Seokmin lick into his mouth.

He does almost knock them both over when Minghao smacks his ass without warning, looking at both of them with a small glare. "Upstairs."

Seokmin grins, catching his slick lower lip between his teeth, carding his fingers through the back of Mingyu's hair before finally letting go. Minghao continues pretending to be annoyed by the both of them until the door to the elevator slides shut, his fingers hooking in the loops of Mingyu's jeans to pull them close together. Mingyu expects Minghao to kiss him, leaning in for it, only to be surprised when Minghao leans back just a little with a smirk on his face.

"I think you owe me," he says, his smirk growing wider when Mingyu's brow knits a little in confusion. "Sticking me with the cab fare just so you can make out with Seoku."

He should have known better, of course, than to think Minghao would go easy on him.

"I'll make it up to you," he says, trying once again to catch Minghao in a kiss.

The doors to the elevator open before he manages but Minghao grins, pulling their hips closer with a little nod. "Yeah, you will."

Mingyu fumbles his keys at least three times before he manages to get the door open, all three of them tumbling through it in a pile. He tosses his keys blindly onto the table, stumbling in the effort to take his shoes off, eagerness making his limbs clumsier than usual.

It doesn't help that before he's even gotten both shoes off, Seokmin is pulling his shirt out from where it's tucked in, working the bottom two buttons open.

"This was a good outfit," he says, and Mingyu isn't sure if that's a compliment for him or Minghao. He doesn't get much time to think about it, Seokmin's fingers dragging up over his stomach and Minghao crowding in against his front.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Minghao says, his voice lower than Mingyu's ever heard it before. His hands join Seokmin's in pinching open the buttons of Mingyu's shirt, starting from the top instead so their hands meet in the middle of his chest. "But I'm really glad you got dumped."

Mingyu can't help but giggle, leaning his head against Minghao's shoulder, holding his arms out for Seokmin to pull his shirt all the way off. He can't really find a reason to complain about it himself either.

Seokmin's shirt gets lost as well, somewhere in the dark hall between the entry and Mingyu's bedroom, ending up tossed away after Minghao hauls Seokmin against him for a hungry kiss that makes Mingyu's stomach twist in all the right ways.

He's never thought about it before— watching the two of them together. But Seokmin whines out the prettiest sound Mingyu's ever heard when Minghao kisses him and suddenly he wishes there was a video of this to replace all the porn he's watched in his life. Seokmin's face is flushed pink still, the color flooding his chest as well, digging at the hem of Minghao's shirt but not quite managing to get a hold of it.

Mingyu lines himself up against Minghao's back, pulling the fabric gently away from Seokmin's fingers and pulling the loose shirt up over Minghao's head, dropping it by the doorway to his room. He catches the slight roll of Minghao’s eyes, an attempt to cover up the smile that won’t leave his face.

If Mingyu thought it was tricky to fit him and Seokmin on the bed before, getting three people onto it is another level of hell. Minghao ends up more leaning on the end than actually on the mattress, with Seokmin draping himself against the pillows and Mingyu shoved awkwardly between them, his legs folded under him in an effort to leave a little space to move. It doesn’t quite work but Minghao’s nails are dragging down the bare skin of his chest, light enough to tease, and Seokmin’s thighs are pushed apart to make space for Mingyu kneeling in between them which makes it impossible to hide how hard he is in his stupid skin tight pants, so Mingyu quickly quits caring about things like the groaning of his bed under their weight. Minghao gives him a little nudge, pushing him forward so he’s fully on top of Seokmin, kneeling actually on the bed behind him.

It goes without saying, probably, that Mingyu’s never been in a situation like this before.

Seokmin’s arms wind around his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to the side of Mingyu’s jaw, giggling against his skin. It’s a nice reminder that as new as this feels, it’s still Seokmin and Minghao. If he was going to have a threesome for the first time with any two people, they would probably have been his first choice anyway.

Minghao can’t quite stretch far enough to reach all the way up Mingyu’s back, even with him laying mostly on top of Seokmin, but he kisses the bare skin between Mingyu’s shoulder blades, down the raised bumps of his spine, the tips of his fingers dragging hot paths up his thighs but skipping over where Mingyu actually wants to be touched the most. He can’t help the way he whines when Minghao’s hands come to rest at his waist, even when he does his best to bite the inside of his cheek to muffle the sound.

He’s really, unbearably turned on and it doesn’t help when Seokmin’s knees dig in against his hips, hitching upward to grind the hard line of his cock along one of Mingyu’s thighs. He sighs out one hard breath, the warmth of it tickling over the side of Mingyu’s face and Mingyu jerks forward a little, pressing his hips down in return.

The angle isn’t really right for them to actually line up but Mingyu does his best anyway, his palms digging hard into the mattress when he leans his weight forward. He chases another hard kiss from Seokmin, whining when Seokmin’s fingers link with Minghao’s around one of his hips, the two of them guiding the pace of his hips sawing back and forth.

Seokmin whines, his back lifting into an arch when Mingyu finds an angle that works particularly well for him, the sound escaping the slick press of their mouths.

“Fuck,” Minghao says, his mouth pressed against the curve of Mingyu’s back. Mingyu shivers, rolling his hips forward against Seokmin’s again, trying to draw the same sound out of him. Seokmin’s nails are digging into his skin where he’s managed to drag Mingyu’s pants down a little, just enough to sting rather than actually hurt. They dig in further when Minghao's other hand comes to grasp Mingyu's hip, stalling the motion of his hips against Seokmin's.

Seokmin grunts out an unhappy sound and Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, leaning his forehead against Seokmin's shoulder. It feels like he might burst out of his skin at any moment, the frustration of both of them touching him but never where he _wants_ is starting to drive him crazy.

He's lucky that Minghao is apparently tired of just watching the two of them. He hitches his hands up Mingyu's sides, pulling him back onto his knees, rolling his eyes when Mingyu follows along like dead weight.

"Sit up," he says. Seokmin giggles, stretching back against the pillows and blinking up at Mingyu with bright eyes when he finally hauls himself upright like Minghao wants. He's going to bite something back but Minghao beats him to the punch, popping the button of Mingyu's jeans open with his thumb and shoving his hand between the scant space at the front of his pants, palm curving over his cock through his underwear. Mingyu groans rather than saying anything, pushing forward to try and force some friction.

Seokmin's still holding onto his hip with one hand, helping hold Mingyu still while Minghao massages his hand over the length of his cock, content to explore rather than actually try to get Mingyu off. It all rushes to Mingyu's head too fast anyway; the way Seokmin's pupils are fat and dark, the light pressure of Minghao's mouth against the back of his shoulder, the way the heat from all three of their bodies has made the air in his room feel packed and dense. Mingyu slams his eyes shut hard, tucking his chin against his chest, struggling to clear his head a little.

Minghao must not notice it but Seokmin does, his hand switching to massaging soothing circles in Mingyu's hip, the bed creaking when he sits up as best as he can, pressing tiny kisses all over the lower half of Mingyu's stomach.

"You're doing so good," he says, his voice encouraging and warm. Mingyu twitches forward, as much as he tries not to, the praise making his face flush hot and his stomach curl in the best way. He peeks his eyes open in time to catch the wide smile that pulls Seokmin's lips up. He's not sure if it's the look on his own face or meeting Minghao's eyes over his shoulder that makes Seokmin giggle, continuing to press kisses against Mingyu's stomach, fingers hooking in the waist of his jeans and dragging them down around his thighs.

Minghao catches on too fast. "You wanna be good for us?"

Mingyu nods his head before his good sense catches up and tries to stop him, whining just a little when Minghao's hand squeezes tighter around his cock. He starts to roll his hips forward again just in time for Seokmin to peel Minghao's hand away, a smile still on his face, clinging to Minghao's fingers and kissing the soft inside of his wrist as well. He doesn't need to see the look on Minghao's face to feel the way he melts a little at the touch, his weight heavy and warm against Mingyu's back like he's using Mingyu for extra support.

Which means that when Seokmin goes from kissing his wrist, to his palm, to sliding one of Minghao's fingers into his mouth, Mingyu can feel his sharp inhale. Seokmin keeps his hand wrapped around Minghao's arm, tugging until Minghao's finger disappears entirely into his mouth. Mingyu isn't sure if Minghao is aware of the way he's grinding forward against his ass but it's definitely impossible for Mingyu to ignore. He catches the quick, pink flash of Seokmin's tongue before he pulls his head back, opening the soft ring of his lips again to pull in a second one of Minghao's fingers, head tilted to stare up at the both of them. Minghao muffles a groan badly against Mingyu's shoulder, his teeth scraping over the skin and making Mingyu shudder.

Seokmin blinks twice at them before hollowing his cheeks and pulling his head back again, letting Minghao's fingers slip out of his mouth with a little _pop._ Minghao huffs out two heavy breaths before reaching around Mingyu's side and digging his fingers in Seokmin's hair, pulling him forward until his face is level with Mingyu's dick. Seokmin goes along without complaint, hooking both hands in the front of Mingyu’s boxers, tugging the elastic away from his skin before releasing it suddenly and letting it snap against his stomach.

He giggles when Mingyu gasps from the slight sting of it, chewing the corner of his lip and not looking the least bit apologetic when Mingyu does his best to glare. He catches the elastic in his fingers again, this time actually pulling the underwear down to where Mingyu's jeans are still tangled around his thighs. He pauses for a moment, breathing warm gusts of air over the slick head of Mingyu's cock, smile growing when Mingyu's hips jump forward too eagerly. He's quick to decide he's had enough playing around, wrapping his fingers loosely around the base of Mingyu's cock before the wet heat of his mouth closes around the tip, tongue teasing over the slit in slow drags.

Mingyu's body tries to lurch forward only to be stopped by Minghao's arms sliding around his chest, holding him steady in place. He can hardly complain about it, leaning his head back against Minghao's slim shoulder with a heavy sigh. Minghao takes immediate advantage of the exposed stretch of his neck, dragging his tongue up the tendon jumping out under his skin, planting kisses along his jaw before reaching the sensitive skin behind his ear and digging his teeth in, determined to leave a mark there that will last the next few days.

If he'd been asked any time before this, Mingyu wouldn't have guessed that sucking dick was one of Seokmin's particular skills. In part because thinking about things like that was the worst kind of temptation in his life, even before the break up that somehow landed him here. But any guess that he could have possibly made would've paled in the face of reality. Seokmin isn't generally patient but he's dragging his tongue over every bit of Mingyu's skin like he's trying to commit his cock to memory. Trapped as he is in Minghao's surprisingly strong grasp, Mingyu can't really do anything but twitch his hips and whine in a pathetic attempt to get Seokmin to take mercy on him.

Minghao presses his tongue to the bruise he's imprinted behind Mingyu's ear and Mingyu can feel the frantic throb of his own pulse reverberating through his head. He bites at the lobe of Mingyu's ear, giving it a slight tug before letting go and hooking his chin over Mingyu's shoulder, dragging his nails up Mingyu's chest with enough pressure to leave thin red lines behind. Seokmin chooses that moment to slide Mingyu's cock back in his mouth, letting the head press against the inside of his cheek like it's a lollipop he's particularly enjoying. All the breath gets pushed out of Mingyu's lungs in a long, shaking sigh and it's a struggle to pull the next one into his lungs.

Mingyu lifts one heavy arm to dig his fingers into Seokmin's hair, petting the thick strands between his fingers. Minghao detaches himself suddenly, pressing a quick kiss to Mingyu's cheek before rolling off the side of the bed and to his feet. Selfish as he is, Mingyu is going to complain at the sudden cool air against his back but he chokes on whatever words want to come out when Minghao pulls open the top drawer of his nightstand with a little smirk, pawing through it with confidence.

"You did leave us alone in here," he says in answer to the little pout on Mingyu's face (as much as he can manage to pout with Seokmin hollowing his cheeks to pull suction along the length of his cock). Minghao nudges the drawer shut when he finds what he's looking for, tossing the lube that Mingyu keeps near his bed somewhere behind one of Mingyu's legs. He curves his hand around the back of Mingyu's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Mingyu groans into it, partially from Minghao's tongue curling into his mouth and partially from Seokmin's throat squeezing around his cock.

His thighs are starting to shake from staying in the same position for so long, and every cell in his body is _screaming_ at him to thrust straight down Seokmin's throat. He still has his hand buried in Seokmin's hair, probably gripping far too tight in his effort to hold still.

"Stay still," Minghao says, his lips still resting against Mingyu's, lifted up into a grin. "You don't wanna come before we get a chance to fuck you, right? Be a good boy."

"Fuck, fuck." Mingyu buries his face against the side of Minghao's neck, his whole body starting to shake. Seokmin pulls back after what seems like an impossibly long time, a long strand of saliva connecting his lower lip to Mingyu's cock for just a second before it breaks. Mingyu returns to petting his head as best he can, biting down on the tendon of Minghao's neck when Seokmin's mouth wraps around his cock again. He doesn't slide it all the way to his throat this time, instead bobbing his head in quick, shallow motions, his tongue teasing the tip.

Minghao pulls away again, taking his spot behind Mingyu once more after a moment, his pants abandoned on the floor. Mingyu's shoulders curl inward, starting to feel like he's going to collapse in on himself at any moment. Both of Minghao's hand give his ass a quick squeeze before letting go again, grabbing the bottle from where it was dropped by Mingyu's knee. He can barely hear the plastic click of the cap flipping open over the thudding of his heartbeat in his head. His hips are moving back and forth a fraction now, pulled along by Seokmin's steady rhythm.

He stops short when two slick, cool fingers brush over his rim. His first instinct is to twist away from the unexpected cold but Minghao's other arm catches around his waist to steady him. The sounds falling out of Mingyu's mouth are loud by this point, loud enough that he hopes his neighbors are miraculously gone for the weekend.

Seokmin pulls off of his cock again, breathing heavy but with a bright smile on his face, scraping his nails up and down Mingyu's thigh.

"He's good, right?" Minghao says against the shell of his ear. It makes Seokmin's cheeks go pink like that's more embarrassing than actually having Mingyu's cock in his mouth was and it makes Mingyu quick to agree.

" _So_ good, Seokminnie," he says, going from petting his hair to cupping a hand around his face, thumb brushing over his pink-stained cheekbone, feeling the warmth of his skin.

A far, dark corner of his mind starts praying that this isn't just a one-night thing because even the little kiss Seokmin gives the palm of his hand is enough to make his heart lurch painfully in his chest.

One of Minghao’s fingers curls past his rim slowly, mumbling soft encouragements against the back of Mingyu’s neck when he whines. Mingyu wants too many things at once— he wants to kiss Seokmin, he wants to come, he wants to dissolve between them so he doesn’t have to face whatever the consequences of this are in the morning.

Seokmin cups one hand around Mingyu’s, holding it in place and kissing the inside of Mingyu’s wrist where his pulse is racing before letting go and sitting up on his knees. Mingyu hardly waits for Seokmin to sit up all the way to pull him into a sloppy kiss, exhaling heavy against his lips.

Minghao keeps slowly opening him up, easing a second finger in when the slide of the first one becomes easy. Mingyu is pinned between the heat of both of their bodies, unable to do anything other than lean his weight on Seokmin's chest, breath puffing out in erratic bursts. He can't help twitching at every shift and curl of Minghao's fingers, feeling raw and vulnerable like an exposed nerve. Seokmin leaves damp kisses up and down his neck, his mouth lingering at the littering of pink marks from Minghao's teeth. Minghao curls his fingers at just the right angle, the pads of them skimming over Mingyu's prostate for a quick second before withdrawing again and all of Mingyu's muscles seize, nearly knocking Seokmin away from him and back to the bed.

"Ssh," Seokmin says, breath fanning over Mingyu's cheek. He wiggles one arm in between them, wrapping his fingers loosely around Mingyu's cock, the slow strokes of his fist more teasing than anything else. "You gotta relax, okay?"

Mingyu nods his head, breathing heavy, shaking breaths out of his mouth in an effort to comply. Seokmin's other hand is stroking his hair, blunt nails scratching at the back of his head. His thumb skims over the tip of Mingyu's cock and his hips jolt forward as much as they can.

"Good boy," Minghao says, maybe just for the way it makes Mingyu whimper, resuming stretching him out around two fingers. Seokmin's hand pulls away from his cock, wrapping around his waist to tease his fingers over Mingyu's rim as well. He can hear the click of plastic again before more cold lube is dripped over his hole, sliding down past Minghao's fingers and down the crease of his thigh, making him shiver.

One of Seokmin's thicker fingers slides in as well, stretching him at a different angle, and Mingyu nearly loses it right there. He's never come close to even entertaining the idea of having two people inside him and the contrast of their fingers alone is nearly unbearable. Minghao's fingers curve again, pressing Mingyu's prostate with enough pressure that Mingyu has to grit his teeth together to keep himself from screaming. Seokmin's fingers go tighter in his hair, giving a little tug to turn Mingyu's head so he can kiss him again but Mingyu loses it before he gets the chance, his vision going fuzzy and dark at the edges when he comes, making a slick mess between his stomach and Seokmin's.

"Oh shit," Seokmin says, sounding part worried, part impressed. He cups his hand around the back of Mingyu's neck, thumb rubbing the nape of it softly.

All three fingers slip out of him and Mingyu makes a weak sound of protest, his muscles still twitching with aftershocks. Minghao says something but he can't quite focus on it, the two of them negotiating his long, heavy limbs until he's flat on the bed, laying on his side.

"Ya," Minghao says, his voice devoid of heat, snapping his fingers twice in front of Mingyu's face. "You still with us?"

"Yeah," Mingyu says, looking up at him with a little pout, his voice raspy when it comes out. "'M fine."

His head is pillowed nicely on one of Seokmin's plush thighs and his whole body is heavy and loose but he does his best to blindly reach up and grasp at Minghao's arm, dragging it back toward his ass with a huff.

Seokmin's fingers stop petting through his hair and he can feel both of them staring down at him, rolling his head to the side so he can look up properly at the slight scowl on Minghao's face. "I'm good, I can take it. C'mon."

For a moment it looks like Minghao might still turn him down but he slips one finger into Mingyu's stretched hole, tongue dragging over his lip at the shaky gasp Mingyu can't hold in. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah," he says, groaning when Minghao's finger slides out once again. He rolls himself onto his knees as best he can, thighs shaking and almost refusing to take his weight, laying his chest against the bed to try and support himself a little better. The visual; Mingyu with his cheek pressed against Seokmin's thigh, calves curled under his thighs, ass in the air, is apparently enough to finish making up Minghao's mind because he bites off a little groan, squeezing Mingyu's ass in one hand.

"Stay like that," he says, stroking his hand down Mingyu's thigh softly before pulling it away, wrestling Mingyu's clothes the rest of the way off of his legs and throwing it off the bed entirely. Minghao's underwear follows quickly after, the bottle opening once again, a little hiss working out from between Minghao's teeth when he uses one hand to slick over his cock.

Mingyu can't help but think he'd like to have a chance to fuck Minghao face-to-face, to see the way his controlled expressions give way. Instead, he lifts himself up enough to grab hold of Seokmin's underwear, dragging them down his thighs with a little grin. Seokmin makes a surprised sound, staring down at Mingyu with his hands hovering in the air like he isn't sure what Mingyu has in mind.

He rests his forehead against Seokmin's thigh for a moment when he feels the round head of Minghao's cock pressing against his slick rim, his own soft cock giving a painful, interested twitch as he tries to get hard again too soon. There's a burn in his muscles as Minghao slides in but not as bad as he was anticipating, all his nerves set on a sharp, overstimulated edge. He waits until Minghao's slender hips are pressing against his ass to lift himself up again, wrapping his lips around the wet head of Seokmin's cock.

Seokmin gasps, arching his hips forward in surprise, both hands curling in Mingyu's hair. "M- Mingyu, ah…"

His pretty voice comes out in a long whine, gripping Mingyu's hair like he's not sure if he should pull Mingyu away or shove his head down further. Mingyu is hoping for the second, curling his tongue around the head of Seokmin's cock and teasing the sensitive slit with the tip of it. He can hear the harsh drag of Minghao's breaths behind him, fingers digging in hard to his hips like he's struggling to hold himself still.

Careful not to lose his tenuous balance, Mingyu pushes his hips back, grinding Minghao's cock in a deeper. Minghao picks up on the hint, adjusting his tight grasp on Mingyu's hips before sawing his own back and snapping them forward, thrusting hard enough that Mingyu is shoved forward against Seokmin. Seokmin's cock slips further toward his throat and Mingyu doesn't try to resist, gripping onto Seokmin's thighs for support.

It takes a few sharp thrusts for Minghao to pick up a rhythm, his skin slapping against Mingyu's every time. Mingyu does his best to keep up, his mouth working sloppily around Seokmin's cock, a little stream of his own spit running down his chin. Seokmin, for his part, doesn't seem to mind the mess, holding desperately onto the back of Mingyu's head and whimpering. Behind him, Minghao is disappointingly quiet, his sharp inhales and low grunts getting almost lost in the babble of sound from Seokmin.

Mingyu is greedy for more from both of them; it's the only chance he's likely to get and he wants everything while he has the chance to get it. He does his best to shove his hips back against Minghao’s thrusts, legs still unsteady holding his weight. Minghao leans forward over his back, kissing along the raised bumps of his spine, curving his body into Mingyu’s until there’s no space left between them. Seokmin’s fingers curled in his hair start guiding his head up and down, keeping the pace gentle in spite of the way Minghao’s thrusts jolt Mingyu forward still. 

It’s nearly impossible to focus on both of them— keeping his throat relaxed to avoid gagging each time Seokmin’s cock slips toward his throat and angling his hips to help the blunt head of Minghao’s cock brush over his prostate as well as his own cock, hard and pressing against the tacky layer of come dried on his stomach already.

Seokmin pulls Mingyu’s head down all the way, shuddering when Mingyu barely manages to suck in a breath and tamp down his body’s instinct to gag. He can feel Seokmin’s thighs trembling under his palms before the pressure of Seokmin’s palms against the back of his head releases. He pulls back slowly, hollowing out his cheeks as best he can to draw suction over the length of Seokmin’s cock, sucking in two hard breaths when he does pull away. Seokmin’s face is stained bright red, his breaths quick and uneven.

Minghao drags Mingyu’s hips back against his before he has a chance to wrap his mouth once again around Seokmin’s cock, fucking into him faster. Mingyu groans, his nails scrabbling over Seokmin’s skin as he struggles to hold himself steady. The sensation in every one of his nerves is just shy of painful, his whole body slick with sweat already. One of Seokmin’s hands slides up his back, rubbing between his shoulders, slow and soothing.

He melts forward against Seokmin’s lap, whimpering a little pathetically, curling his fingers around Seokmin’s cock. His tongue drags over the slit, panting heavily. Behind him, Minghao groans, leaning his forehead against the center of Mingyu’s back and shoving their hips together until his cock bottoms out. He grinds their hips together, muffling another sound against Mingyu’s skin when he comes.

Mingyu wraps his lips around Seokmin’s cock again, bobbing quick and messy. Seokmin’s curls forward, gripping onto Mingyu’s shoulders with a surprised groan, nails digging thin crescents into his skin. Minghao is still plastered against his back, rolling his hips gently against Mingyu’s.

It doesn’t take much more of Mingyu’s head bobbing at an uneven rhythm to bring Seokmin over the edge as well, filling Mingyu's mouth before he even considers pulling away. Seokmin's nails dig tighter into his shoulders for a moment before letting go, stroking through his hair and coaxing Mingyu's head back, a last spurt of come hitting the corner of his mouth and making Seokmin giggle.

When Minghao finally slips out, Mingyu groans, his muscles clenching around the suddenly empty space. He lists to the side, almost falling off the edge of the bed before Minghao shoots an arm out to catch him, laughing when Mingyu flops over, making the bed groan. It's a surprise to Mingyu to find that he's somehow still half-hard after all of that, a stubborn knot of heat still curled in the pit of his stomach.

It's even more of a surprise when Minghao curls up against his back, slipping two fingers back inside, pressing his come back inside where it's started to trickle out. Mingyu gasps, cheek pressed into the sheet, struggling to keep his eyes open. Seokmin wiggles down next to him, a bright smile on his face, pulling Mingyu in for a slow kiss, not seeming bothered in the least by the distinct taste of his own release still in Mingyu's mouth.

"Are you gonna come for us again?" He asks, the soft tone of his voice completely at odds with the words, his lips hovering centimeters away from Mingyu's. Mingyu is quick to nod, draping one heavy arm over Seokmin's waist to pull him closer. Minghao twists his wrist, fingers curling in just the right spot to make Mingyu groan, his voice cracking in the middle.

It's harder to work up to the edge the second time, even with Seokmin stroking his cheek and mumbling little encouragements about how good he's doing and Minghao's fingers rubbing almost agonizingly over his prostate. Mingyu finally manages to tremble his way through a second orgasm, covering his stomach in a second layer of his own come.

He feels like he might never be able to move again and he doesn't even have the energy to complain when Seokmin wiggles out of his grasp and disappears.

Everything is a little hazy but he somehow ends up facing the other side of the bed, his head balanced on one of Minghao's skinny shoulders, one of Minghao's fingers tracing the various claw marks left around his hips.

"Sorry," he says, the tint of a smile in his voice. Mingyu forces his eyes open to see it on his face, his whole expression surprisingly soft and open. Mingyu can't help but like seeing it; Minghao is so stingy with his affections sometimes. "I think we were a little rough on you."

"'S okay," Mingyu says, shaking his head and pressing a lazy kiss to Minghao's shoulder. "I liked it."

Minghao hums, the hand resting on the back of Mingyu's neck to support his head rubbing at the nape, making it that much harder for Mingyu to hold onto his bare awareness.

"Did Seoku leave?" He asks, his voice still raspy in the quiet of the room. Minghao shakes his head, scratching lightly at Mingyu's baby hairs.

"He's finding your clean sheets," he says, thumb teasing a bruise on Mingyu's hip before pulling back. "And we gotta clean you up."

"Oh," Mingyu says, nuzzling against Minghao's shoulder. He's not sure how exactly to respond to that. He _wants_ the both of them to stay, he's just not sure if he's supposed to ask for that or not. He doesn't know what this was all supposed to be; some kind of weird friend experiment, or Minghao and Seokmin trying out something kinky, or just an attempt to get Mingyu's mind off of his own romantic misery for a while.

The last thing he wants now is to spend the night empty and cold in his bed by himself. He lets the steady petting of Minghao's fingers at the back of his head lull his eyes shut once again, wrapping an arm around his skinny waist, hoping he'll get some of the message across.

Seokmin finds his way back after a few minutes, soft fabric thumping against the floor as he drops the sheets rescued from Mingyu's hall closet. He climbs back onto the bed first, a warm rag in his hand, using it to clean off the sticky mess on Mingyu's stomach.

Mingyu jolts out of his half-doze when Seokmin drags it between his legs only to be shushed by Minghao's hand against his head and Seokmin kissing the back of his shoulder.

"Sorry," he says, sincere as ever. "It's way easier if I do it now, y'know."

There's no good argument against that, so Mingyu just buries his face against Minghao's shoulder again with a whine, his hips trying to twitch away from the gentle intrusion of Seokmin caring for him.

"Hey, sleepy," Minghao says, sounding more amused than anything. "We gotta change the sheets."

"No, you don't," Mingyu groans, reluctant to move ever again. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm not sleeping in a gross bed and neither are you," Minghao says, giving his arm a little tug. "C'mon. Sit up."

Mingyu follows reluctantly along, hooking his chin over Minghao's shoulder and leaning his full weight against him for support, leaving Seokmin to strip and change the sheets by himself.

"You're sleeping in my bed?" Mingyu asks belatedly, mouthing little kisses along the side of Minghao's neck while he still has the chance.

"Obviously," Minghao grumbles, a little giggle escaping when Mingyu finds a ticklish spot behind his ear. Mingyu wants to argue that whatever's going on isn't obvious at all.

"Alright," Seokmin says, flopping over on the bed with a pout. "I'm done being the maid."

Mingyu is all too happy to join him, wiggling his underwear back on when Minghao shoves it at him, dropping onto the remaining space. He's immediately pulled tight against Seokmin's chest, all of Seokmin's limbs weaving around his body to make escape impossible.

"Shut off the light," Seokmin says, leaning his head up to pout in Minghao's direction. Minghao rolls his eyes but does as he's asked. Seokmin grins, pressing a delicate kiss to the center of Mingyu's chest. "Wanna know a secret?"

Mingyu squints one eye open, getting a last look at Seokmin's bright face before the room goes dark. "What?"

"Hao Hao really likes being the big spoon," he says, dropping his voice to a dramatic whisper. "Even though he's so small."

"Ya," Minghao says, shaking his head as he joins them, shoving them both over to make enough space for him to squeeze in on his side. "What do you think you're talking about?"

"It's true," Seokmin says, his voice still conspiratorial. "He's pretty good at it though."

Minghao grumbles something that Mingyu doesn't quite catch before his mouth comes to rest at the nape of Mingyu's neck. "Go to sleep."

There's only one pillow on Mingyu's bed but it turns out it's still enough for the three of them to share.

**{* * *}**

When Mingyu wakes up, there's a dim ache in his head and his bed isn't empty like he expects.

There's one less body than the night before, Seokmin's warm chest replaced by a blanket draped over him, but Minghao is still there. He has one arm draped over Mingyu's side, chin hooked over his shoulder so he can scroll through the feed of his Instagram, apparently content to just lie there while Mingyu continues to sleep.

"Seokmin's making breakfast," he says, answering before Mingyu gets a chance to ask.

Mingyu can hear him, dimly at least, through the open bedroom door. He's singing something loudly enough that it drifts through the tiny apartment along with the smell of frying eggs. With a little groan, Mingyu rolls onto his back so he can look at Minghao better, his brow furrowed.

"Tell me what's going on," he says, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to alleviate some of his sore muscles.

"You need a shower," Minghao says mildly, poking at Mingyu's side rather than answering the question.

Mingyu means to glare at him but it comes out as more of a pout. Either way, it makes Minghao soften, locking his phone and dropping it on the bed next to Mingyu's side.

"What do you think is going on?" He asks because it's beyond him to make anything easy.

“We had sex,” Mingyu says, starting with the obvious. “Last night.”

“Yes,” Minghao says, rolling his eyes just a little.

“What does that mean?” He asks, sitting up on one of his elbows in spite of the loud protest his back gives.

“What do _you_ think it means?” Minghao snipes back, a frustrated furrow forming between his eyebrows.

Mingyu spends a quiet moment debating the merits of kicking Minghao out of his bed with no answers just to avoid having the same circular discussion with him for the next decade. Minghao seems to realize the same thing because he sighs, turning away from glaring at Mingyu to glare at the ceiling instead.

“It’s supposed to be obvious,” he says, one hand curling into a fist in the blanket resting between them. Mingyu is caught, not sure if he really is missing something obvious or if Minghao is just taking the chance to call him an idiot.

He feels stupid, though probably for different reasons than Minghao is expecting. Whatever warm, hopeful thing he woke up feeling has been suddenly and abruptly snuffed out. When he doesn’t answer Minghao gives up staring at the blank ceiling and sits up, swinging his legs off the edge of the narrow bed.

Seokmin pops through the doorway with a cheery smile on his face and two plates piled with what looks like every egg that was once in Mingyu’s kitchen and a least a full loaf of bread converted into toast. He pauses, taking in the two of them shooting dirty looks at each other, but the smile doesn’t fall off his face.

“I couldn’t carry three plates,” he says, putting one of them in Minghao’s hands and the other in Mingyu’s lap before climbing onto the middle of the bed. He’s wearing one of Mingyu’s shirts, stolen from the drawer while he was still asleep, and it’s just big enough to hang loose around his chest. “Are you fighting already?”

“No,” Minghao says, a sour note in his voice before he stuffs the corner of a piece of toast in his mouth.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on,” Mingyu says, making a sullen face at the eggs resting in his lap. They smell good and as much as he wants to pretend he’s not in the mood to eat— anything to avoid where this conversation is going— he’s starving.

Seokmin blinks, reaching out to grab another slice of toast from the plate Mingyu has, tapping it against his lower lip and sending a dusting of crumbs across Mingyu’s blanket.

“We’re dating,” Seokmin says, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “I didn’t think it was that complicated.”

Mingyu’s shoulders sink lower before he can stop them and Seokmin makes a distressed noise. “Unless you don’t wanna be, I guess! It can just be… whatever.”

He waves one hand nervously in front of his face and Mingyu’s forehead wrinkles now. “I get a say in you dating Minghao?”

Minghao leans his head back between his shoulder with a long groan, setting the plate on the corner of the bed and turning now so he’s facing Mingyu, shaking his head.

“You really—” he starts, cutting himself off with a sigh. He leans across the bed, grabbing the back of Mingyu’s neck and almost causing him to spill food everywhere, smashing their lips together before Mingyu has the chance to process what he’s going for. Their teeth narrowly avoid slamming together and after a moment, when Mingyu presses tentatively back into the kiss, Minghao lets go of him.

“It’s not me and Seokmin, stupid,” Minghao says, an unfamiliar flush on his face. “It’s _us.”_

It takes a moment to process exactly what Minghao is saying and Mingyu blinks hard, casting a nervous glance over at Seokmin to find his smile curving even wider, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Oh,” Mingyu says, feeling the back of his neck flush red. “Oh.”

“You have to kiss me too,” Seokmin says, leaning forward with both of his eyebrows lifted. “Actually, you have to kiss me twice since I made breakfast too.”

Mingyu laughs, setting the food carefully to the side and holding one arm out to catch Seokmin by the shoulder, pressing two slow, soft kisses to his mouth. Seokmin giggles, stealing a third before sitting back on his heels to finish his piece of toast.

It seems like there’s more than enough for the three of them to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a great, big (huge) thank you for getting over 100 subscribers here on ao3! I took suggestions for what I should write via twitter and by far the request I got the most was for 97z. This is possibly extremely self-indulgent but it's meant as a gift to all of you and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always, I scream incomprehensibly on twitter @dumbkyeomie


End file.
